Microwave ovens are presently known which are fitted with a rotary sole plate for subjecting food to the effects of the microwaves in a uniform manner, thereby obtaining uniform cooking. However, such devices cannot be used to perform work on the material being cooked, and therefore cannot be used for applications requiring such work, for example in pastry making.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a microwave oven including moving equipment adaptable to various conditions for working the material being cooked.